Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by TMNTLoverJess
Summary: Based off the 2003-2007 series, when Michelangelo saves a girl Mikayla (OC) from being mugged by a group of Purple Dragons their lives get turned upside down. When Mikayla's sister Anna (OC) and her friends Jubilee (OC) and Rachel (OC) get involved with the turtles things are going great. When the Shredder and a mysterious man get involved in the mix the turtles and the girls.


51

Chapter 1: Mikayla Meet Michelangelo

Anastasia nickname Anna, she's 16 has hazel brown eyes and shoulder length sandy blonde hair always pulled back into a ponytail. She wears a dress with a black top with a sky blue bottom with a purple ribbon between the top and the bottom and wears sneakers. She's the president of the Science club and on the Scholastic Bowl team. She uses her room as a science lab and she at times would stay up until midnight. She also has a sister named Mikayla. Mikayla's 15, sophomore in high school she's smart like Anna but has a wild side to her. She enjoys watching horror films, skate boarding, and reading comic books. She has two different colored eyes the left is a sky blue and the right is hazel brown. It is a mutation called Heterochromia Iridium, which rarely happens in humans. She has long, wavy brown hair always pulled back into a ponytail. She wears a black elbow length shirt underneath an orange t-shirt, black leggings underneath jean shorts, and sneakers. Mikayla and Anna's father owns a skate park a couple of blocks from where they live. On Fridays, Mikayla and Rachel would go to the skate park after school and practice new tricks until night fall. They are close friends with Jubilee and Rachel who are twin sisters.

Jubilee's 17 and the oldest by two minutes, she has short spiky black hair and blue eyes. She's on the high school track team. She wears pink rink shades on top her head with pink circle earrings, pink v-cut t-shirt underneath long sleeved yellow jacket, black jeans, and shin high 4"heel boots. Rachel's 17, has long black hair always pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a half- neck long fish-net covering her right shoulder, black short sleeved low-cut bell shirt with the a skull on the front which was there band symbol, jean knee covered skirt, black shin covered 4" heel boots. She has her own band called the "Punishers"; she's the lead guitar player and singer. She likes to skate board with Mikayla. Rachel and Jubilee's father owns a Martial Arts Studio to practice self-defense. On Mondays-Thursdays, Jubilee, Rachel, Anna, and Mikayla would go there after school.

Jubilee's ninja outfit is blue with a black neck collar with black plated covering her chest to her waist, black wrappings high arm to the elbow then the lower arm to the wrist on both arms, black knee covered wrappings, black shin covered 4" heel boots, her pink rim shades on top her head, then black veil covering the tip her nose to her chins, and her two katanas strapped on over her right shoulder. Rachel's ninja outfit is red with a black velvet collar ribbon, the black shoulders, black wrist wrappings, waist ribbon with her hollister around her waist with her twin sais strapped behind her back, black shin covered 4" heels boots, black veil covering the tip her nose and chin. Anna's ninja outfit is purple with a v-cut neck, shoulders are black along with her waist, a black thigh hollister for her modified bo staff strapped on her right thigh, black shin covered 4" heel boots, purple velvet ribbon collar, black veil covering the tip her nose to her chin, and her hair pulled into a bun. Mikayla's ninja outfit top the left shoulder and covering her chest is orange with the right shoulder is black covering a fish net shirt with the arms covered up with white wrappings and black elbow pads, black waist ribbon with the hollister for her two nunchaku which convert into kusarigama strapped to her sides, orange shorts, fish nets on both legs with her shins covered with white wrappings underneath black knee pads, black ankle 4" heel boots, black veil covering the tip her nose and chin.

Today was Thursday, at school during lunch the friends were walking down the hallway; they spotted a group of girls looking at a flyer on the wall. Upon the girls leaving, they looked to see what all the fuss was about. It was about the homecoming dance, the flyer read:

Homecoming Dance on October 31st at 7:00pm-11:00pm, costumes are allowed.

"This is so cool that we get to wear costumes," said Mikayla excited.

"Yeah, well I don't see what the big deal is you're all ready wearing your costume," explained Rachel with a smirk on her face.

The others rolled their eyes as they walked towards one of the benches.

Jubilee asked, "So, what are you guys dressing up as for the dance?"

"I'm dressing up as Willie from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom," said Mikayla.

"Funny, I always thought you were Short Round," said Rachel joking.

"Well, who are you dressing up as? Oh, I forgot the Grim Reaper," said Mikayla joking seriously.

"Well, if you must know I was planning at some point to dress up in a traditional Japanese style dress," explained Rachel frustrated with her arms folded leaning up against the trophy case looking at Mikayla.

"I'm dressing up into a Renaissance dress," said Anna ignoring her sister and Rachel's bickering.

"I'm dressing up as Christine Daaé who's kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera," said Jubilee.

The bell rang and they went to their classes. When school was over Mikayla and walked out the school Anna told Mikayla she was going home. Mikayla looked over to see Rachel standing by herself and she walked over to her.

Mikayla asked, "Hey Rach, are you going to be able to come with me to the Skate Park, today."

Rachel answered, "I'm sorry, not today my band and I are going to be practicing for the competition concert on Friday."

Even though Mikayla and Rachel skate board on Fridays, Mikayla wanted to go to the skate park today. Car horn honked Rachel and Mikayla looked over to see a car with Jubilee in the passenger's seat next to her mother in the driver's seat. Rachel said goodbye to Mikayla and briskly walked towards the car. Mikayla waved goodbye as the car drove past. She pulled out her skate board from behind her backpack. Skate boarding to her father's skate park to practice. It was 4:00pm the sun was starting to set and Mikayla was still there tarring up the slopes. Meanwhile about two blocks away from the skate park, on the rooftops four turtles were on their evening patrol of the city.

"Okay, we're going to do a stealth exercise so fan out," Leo said.

The others fanned out leaving Don to be it this time. Back at the skate park, Mikayla's father walked out onto the slopes where Mikayla was shredding.

"Mikayla," shouted her father.

Mikayla looked up to see her father waving at her to come up where he was standing. Shredding up the half pike she stood beside him holding her board.

"What's up," Mikayla asked.

"Mom called saying she wants you to come home," said her father.

"Okay, see you when I get home," said Mikayla.

Getting back on her skate board she shredded up the street to go home when she was confronted by the Purple Dragons.

"Hey girly, where do you think you're going," asked the leader Purple Dragons.

"What's it to you Purple Dorks," she asked.

Taking her skate board she bashed it against the Purple Dragons face. Running she put her skate board on the ground and began shredding up the street.

Holding his face he moaning shouted, "Get her!"

They followed close behind her, scared with the adrenaline pulsing through her veins she went to the alley trying to cut them off. She reached the end of the alley only to find out that it was a dead end. Doubling back to get out of there it was too late the Purples Dragons were right behind her. In the defensive position ready for a fight, they went at her and she was fighting them off for a while until one of them punched her on the side of her face knocking her to the ground. Tired still fighting them, two of the Dragons grabbed each one of her arms while slamming her up against the wall.

The leader walked over to her placing his hand under her chin telling her, "It's over sweetheart and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Angered by the remark she mustered any strength she had kicking him in the shin. He moaned and smacked her in the face. On the rooftop Mikey was hearing noises coming out of the alley and saw the Purple Dragons were mugging a girl. Jumping off the roof he lifted one of the garbage can lids and through it, Mikayla out of breath looked up at her attacker his fist was ready to hit her. The engagement was interrupted by getting hit in the back of the head by a garbage can lid. He turned around looking down the alley to see who throw it when coming to view someone wearing a turtle costume standing in front of them.

"Hey, let her go," shouted the stranger.

The others laughed while the leader said, "Hey, check out the freak in the stupid costume."

"Dude with a face like yours I wouldn't talk," said the stranger.

"Get him," shouted the Purple Dragons leader to the others.

The others went at the stranger but no matter how hard they tried they could not hit him with their weapons. The stranger had swift, fast moments knocking the Purple Dragons out left to right. The leader went at him but he quickly dodged the leader knocking him to ground. One of the Dragons who was holding Mikayla's right arm; let her go to attack the stranger while the other held a pocket knife to her neck. The Dragon ended up sharing the same fate as his friends. The stranger disappeared the Purple Dragon still holding Mikayla nervously looked around for the attacker. He looked up and was taken out from above knocked out cold. Mikayla was regaining her strength looked around for the stranger who had just saved her while walking away from the unconscious Purple Dragons.

Looking around she asked, "Hello, is anyone here?"

The stranger came up behind her asking, "Are you okay?"

She turned around with her eyes growing wide but not with fear but more in shock. The stranger realized he was not supposed to reveal himself to humans. He ran past her, Mikayla confused about why he was running away from her; she decided to run after him.

Mikayla shouted, "Wait, I just want to talk to you!"

Finally, she caught with him putting her hand on his shoulder saying, "Look I want to thank you for saving me. I'm fine thanks to you."

He was in shock it was the first time someone was not scared of him even April screamed and fainted when they first met.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're okay," said the stranger with a surfer voice still in shock.

Seeing he was in shock she introduced, "My name is Mikayla, what's your's?"

The stranger smiled and managed to say, "My name is Michelangelo. I like your name."

"Thanks, I like ours too," said Mikayla smiling back at him.

"You're welcome, thanks," said Michelangelo.

"You're welcome, will you walk home with me just in case anymore Purple Dragons decide to try and jump me again," asked Mikayla picking up her skateboard.

"Sure it's no problem," answered Mikey looking at her skateboard.

Walking out the alley, they continued their conversation the rest way to her apartment building. When they reached her apartment she thanked Michelangelo once again and said goodbye while walking up the steps leading into the apartment. Walking away from the apartment Mikey found a manhole and went back into the sewers.

Chapter 2: Movie Mayhem

Mikey walked into the lair to telling his brothers about what had happened to him tonight. The others were in shock about what Mikey said.

"Mikey are you sure you were not just imagining it," asked Don at his computer not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Maybe she was avoiding him," said Leo smirking looking at Raph.

"No, Leo she was not avoiding him she was running away from him," laughed Raph looking back at Leo.

Mikey was upset with his brothers did not believing him about what had happened to him.

"You guys can laugh all you want but I know what had happened," said Mikey angered.

Walking away from his brothers to go shred on his skate ramp.

"What if Mikey's telling the truth about this girl 'Mikayla'," asked Don looking away from the computer screen to look at Raph and Leo.

"Donnie, you really believe the story Mikey said? I mean its Mikey," said Raph confused.

"Maybe Raph but I've never seen Mikey serious about anything except for comic books and videogames," explained Leo.

Mikayla was not doing hot either. She told her sister Anna about what had happened to her tonight and Anna did not believe her.

"Come on, Anna, why don't you believe me," asked Mikayla frustrated.

"Because there are no giant ninja turtles living in the New York sewers," explained Anna walking over to her desk to do her homework.

"Look Anna I've never lied to you before so why would I do it know," asked Mikayla.

"Mikayla you over stretch the truth for what really happened, our friends know it and I know it," explained Anna not looking at Mikayla.

"How many times has it actually happened," asked Mikayla with her arms folded.

"204 times to be precise," answered Anna looking at Mikayla.

"Well maybe it's true but I'm not lying I swear," said Mikayla.

"Well I have to see it to believe it," said Anna going back to her homework.

Mikayla angered went into her room and onto her computer. Later in even there was a knock on Mikayla's bedroom door. She went to open the door, to see Anna on the other side; closing the door Anna stopped it.

"Look Mikayla, I know there's no way I could possibly believe you about those giant ninja turtles but I was hoping you would accompany me to the movies," asked Anna.

"No thanks, I'm busy doing homework," said Mikayla seriously.

"Okay Mikayla, but I guess you do not want to see the new horror film because I know you've been talking about the new horror movie 'The Shock on 49th Street' for months now. I got us tickets to go and see it," said Anna.

Mikayla looked at Anna with superstitious eyes asking her, "How do I know you're telling me the truth plus you hate horror movies."

Holding the tickets in front of her, Anna answered, "You don't, and do you still think I'm lying to you?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes and stop the grudge with her sister, she asked, "When does the movie start?"

"At 8:30p.m., I've already told mom and dad about the movies we don't have to worry about it. We better get ready because it is 6:30p.m.," explained Anna.

At around 7:50p.m., the girls were walking towards the movie theater and they were talking about the movie trailer for movie they were getting ready to see. Meanwhile, on the rooftops the turtles were out on their patrol of the city when they heard screeching tires coming around the corner. They went to the edge of the building to see this armored car swerving in and out of traffic they followed it all the way towards the movie theater where the girls were going. The girls were coming up to the theater when they heard tires screeching on the concrete. Coming around the corner like a rocket the armored car rushed past them. Right behind it scaling the rooftops were the turtles following it. The girls decided to follow it to make matter sure no one was going to get hurt in the process. Following the vehicle into an alley, which happened to be the back entrance to an abandoned warehouse they saw the Purple Dragons coming out of the armored car and walked into the warehouse.

Anna turned towards Mikayla asking, "Okay are you wearing your ninja outfit underneath your shirt and jeans?"

"Yeah, I even have our weapons in my bag," said Mikayla pulling them out.

Mikayla handed Anna her bo staff she had modified to where with a certain amount of pressure causes both ends of the rod to extend and close. They covered the tips of their noses and mouths with black veils. They walked over to the armored car parked in front of the entrance to the warehouse. They divide off and walked on either side of the vehicle 'til they met each other at the back end of the vehicle. Anna opened the back doors of the vehicle and going inside it while Mikayla kept watch. Looking at the crates Anna discovered symbols on all of them she recognized. To her surprise, these crates were from the military opening one of the crates not surprised to find guns inside of them.

Anna called out to Mikayla, saying, "Mikayla, you are not going to believe this but the Purple Dragons have upgraded to now targeting military shipment operations."

"I'm not surprised about the military shipment operations being stolen, because they were talking about on the news this morning. I'm surprise the Purple Dragons are capable of stealing something you have to plan out," explained Mikayla.

Before Anna could respond, they both heard the warehouse door starting to open. Mikayla and Anna rushed to go and hide before they could be spotted. On the rooftop looking at the warehouse, the turtles watched as the Purple Dragons were coming out the warehouse. When Mikey saw a silhouette someone on top the armored car and motioned to his brothers.

"Hey dudes, who is on top the armored car," asked Mikey pointing at the person.

The others looked in the direction where the girl was on the vehicle. She moved over to the edge of the vehicle and jumped the Purple Dragons. They groaned while they were getting up off the ground, they saw this girl in front them meanwhile the turtles were sitting on the roof snickering about the Purple Dragons sudden taken down.

"Hey, Purple Dorks, didn't your mothers tell you it's not to steal things don't belong to you," asked Mikayla.

"Hey girly, what are doing here far away from home, shouldn't you be at home playing with your dollies," asked leader the Purple Dragons.

"For your information I'm way too old for dolls and I'm sure whatever you guys are doing is important. Because I'd hate to be the one to tell the boss his plans were foiled by a girl," smack talked Mikayla.

While sitting on the roof watching the action below Raph said, "This girl's got guts!" in shock along with his brothers.

Leader the Purple Dragons shouted, "Get her!"

Mikayla stood there smiling at them from behind her veil. Anna came off the armored car roof jumping the Purple Dragons from above knocking them to the ground. Joining Mikayla's side watching the Purple Dorks slowly regaining balance, and getting off the ground.

Anna looked at Mikayla asking, "Ready?"

Mikayla smiled saying, "You know I am."

They both engaged in fighting the Purple Dragons while the turtles were enjoying the Purple Dragons getting beat up by two girls which happened to be the highlight of their night. Watching the girls taking out the Purple Dragons left to right and the girls thinking they had finished the last of them. They were wrong, the Purple Dragons were coming out the warehouse like the cockroaches they are. Again they took out the Dragons left to right with swift ease. Though it was not a complete victory for the girls, because the last guy came out the warehouse was a really big, buff man with a crew cut hairdo and had a Foot symbol tattooed on his left arm and a dragon tattooed on his right arm.

The turtles knew who the person was they said together, "Hun!?"

"There's no way those girls can take out Hun on their own. We're barely able to take him out with just the four of us," explained Don concerned.

"Especially, when Hun's going to fight them," worried Mikey nervously.

"I don't see what the big deal is; I mean they just took out the Purple Dragons who were ganging up on them. If you ask me I think they can take Hun out on their own," said Raph.

"You may have a point Raph, but we're not going to stand here watched them get hurt," said Leo.

The turtles went off the roof to help the girls as they did Hun had the girls by their throats in each hand against the wall.

"Do you know what I do with parasites like you, I exterminate them," said Hun laughing.

"Hey Hun, why don't you deal with us parasites," shouted Raph pulling out his sais.

Hun released the unconscious girls and went after the turtles. Engaged in fighting with Hun, Mikayla meanwhile was becoming conscious again. Looking up she was watching the turtles and Hun fighting. Within a blink of an eye Hun took out the turtles, while laughing, Mikayla gained all the strength she could muster. She grabbed a steel pipe went up behind Hun hitting him twice in the back of his head, falling over. The turtles looked up at an orange and black ninja standing in front of them in shock.

"Stay down," Mikayla shouted.

Mikayla looked over to see Mikey and his friends were gaining their strength she ran over to see if they were alright.

"Mikey are you and your friends alright," asked Mikayla pulling off her veil.

"Yeah my bros and I are okay what about you," asked Mikey looking up at Mikayla.

"I'm fine and my sister," said Mikayla looking at Mikey.

The others looked at each other in amazement Leo asked, "Wait, you know Mikey?"

"Yeah, when I was shredding up the sidewalk on my skate board going home. I was jumped by a group of Purple Dragons; I got away running into an alley hoping to cut them off. Realizing too late it was a dead end the Purple Dragons had followed me and they were beating me up. I was trying to get away when Mikey jumped in time and saved me," explained Mikayla.

"See dudes I told you I was not lying about saving a girl," said Mikey smiling wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The others were still in shock about what Mikayla had said and could not believe it Mikey was telling the truth about saving Mikayla.

"I can't believe it for once Mikey's telling the truth," whispered Raph to Don.

"You and me both, brother," whispered Don back to Raph.

Anna finally conscious again got off the ground pulling off her veil looking over in Mikayla's direction. As she did she saw four giant turtles standing behind Mikayla. Anna joined Mikayla's side in shock for she could not believe her eyes.

"Mikayla, I must've hit my head pretty hard I'm seeing giant turtles," said Anna in shock.

"Anna, they're real not an illusion," said Mikayla smiling.

"Then its just like you said, there really are giant turtles living in New York. I'm sorry for not believe you," said Anna not taking eyes off the turtles.

"Its okay it's a lot to take in, besides I wouldn't have believed me either," said Mikayla still smiling at her shocked sister.

"So who are you guys," asked Anna.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," introduced Leo.

"Cool names and my name is Anastasia but I prefer to be called Anna. This is my sister Mikayla," introduced Anna.

After she introduced herself to the turtles she pressed the center part the bo staff and the closed back into a medium sized rod again. Donnie was fascinated with how Anna was able to calibrate her bo staff to be portable because his bo staff was like it when he and brothers were time traveled into 2105. She explained how she able to create it and in great detail about how it took forever for her to figure out the correct amount pressure required to extend and close the bo staff. Especially, while she was fighting the bad guys.

"Great another one that speaks geek," said Raph rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Raph's comment, Leo asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We might ask you the same question," said Anna folding her arms.

"We were on the rooftops when we heard tires screeching and we decided to follow it. When we saw you guys fighting the Purple Dragons," explained Leo.

"When Mikayla and I were going to the movies when we heard the sound car tires screeching swerved around the corner. We followed it here and this is where we met you guys," said Anna.

"Do you know exactly what the Purple Dragons are up to," asked Don looking at Anna blushing when she looked at him.

"I don't know exactly what their planning but I think whatever it is has something to do with them smuggling the military shipments," explained Anna smiling at Don seeing he was blushing.

"How do you figure that," asked Raph confused.

"Mainly because the crates in the back the armored car have the military symbol. Plus, on the news they have been talking about military shipment crime wave has spread throughout the city and no one knows who has been behind it," explained Mikayla.

"We did have it under control until you guys showed up," said Anna.

"Oh yeah you guys seemed like you had everything under control that's why Hun had hands around your necks," Raph explained frustrated.

"Well you weren't doing hot either too hot head," said Anna frustrated, too.

"Hey only my bros are allowed to call me that not some puck girl," said Raph.

"I'm not a puck and apparently that's saying something since they spend time with you all day," said Anna.

They continued arguing back and forth at each other like a cat and dog.

Mikayla standing next to Mikey with arm still around her shoulder, she asked, "Is your brother always this annoying?"

"No he's usually more annoying," said Mikey.

"To be honest I've never seen Anna heated before. She's usually not like this at all," explained Mikayla.

"It takes one to know one, Mikey," said Don.

"What are you talking about Donnie," asked Mikey.

"I'm saying at times you too are just as annoying as Raph's right now," explained Don.

"How much longer is argument going to last," asked Mikey getting annoyed.

"I don't know but I've seriously have had enough," said Mikayla annoyed.

Mikayla walked over to Anna and Raph who were not paying any attention to Mikayla standing from the sidelines standing next to them. Mikayla put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, they stopped to look over at Mikayla.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you guys are really being annoying. Could do us all a favor and shut it," said Mikayla seriously.

"Well she started it," said Raph.

Mikayla angered said, "I really don't care who started if you both don't stop it I'll finish it."

Everyone could tell Mikayla was not kidding. To continue to keep the peace, Anna and Raph apologized to each other and shook hands.

"You know you guys fight well for being girls and all," said Raph.

"Ge, thanks," said Anna.

"Don't feel bad, Raph's like it with everyone," said Leo.

"Well I guess Mikey was right about meeting and saving Mikayla after all," said Donnie.

Anna looked over smiling at Mikayla, saying, "Yeah for once."

Mikayla smiled back at Anna after she had agreed with her.

Mikey looked over at Mikayla, saying, "Well I guess they owe us an apology don't they Mikayla."

"Yeah," answered Mikayla looking at him smiling with Mikey winking at her.

Raph rolled his eyes with his arms folded saying, "Don't bet on it."

They all laughed and decided it was time to go home.

"We have to go it was nice meeting you guys," said Anna.

"Same here," said Leo.

"Catch later Mikey, by guys," said Mikayla smiling and waving at him.

"See ya later Mikayla," said Mikey sharing them gesture.

They walked out the alley going their separate ways until the next time they would ran into each other. Little did they know this battle was just the beginning to what the true battles would begin.

Chapter 3: Crashing the Concert

The next morning, Mikayla and Anna were getting ready for school when the phone began to ring. Mikayla went over to the kitchen table and picked up her cellphone to see it was Rachel who was calling.

Mikayla answered, "Hey what's up?" putting Rachel on speaker for Anna to hear.

"You guys need to turn on the TV to the news right now," said Rachel.

Mikayla and Anna walked over to the little TV that was on the kitchen counter turning it on. Flipping through the channels they got the news station. Turning up the volume on the TV to listen to the anchorwoman for she was talking about the other heist which happened last night.

"The police are once again baffled by what appears to be the 15th heist of military shipments this past month. Police are now working with the FBI on the development about these investigations. The police still have no leads as to who or how these heists have happened right under their noses. Up next is the weather and the sports," explained the anchorwoman.

Anna turned the TV off rolling her eyes about the police not having any leads plus with the FBI involved with the investigation will take over the investigation.

"Can you believe it now the FBI's involved in these crime cases now," said Rachel.

"I can't believe the police are giving up this easily and letting the FBI take over these cases," explained Anna.

"Hey, we are coming onto your street meet you outside," said Rachel.

The girls hung up, while Mikayla and Anna went out the apartment seeing Rachel hanging out at the end of the staircase with Jubilee next to her. The girls greeted each other continuing the conservation while walking down the street heading towards the school. Anna and Mikayla told Jubilee and Rachel about what happened to them last night. Anna told them about these giant turtles who had jumped into help them. Rachel laughed but realized Anna would never tell a story like this unlike Mikayla who would stretch the true for what really happened.

"Hey, I believe you really I do but it's just a lot to consume," said Rachel.

"Hey Rach, I felt the same way you, too. When Mikayla told me about them too, but it's true," explained Anna.

"Guys we are at school, we can talk about this after school," said Jubilee.

They reached the school and went to their classes during lunch the friends were sitting on the hallway benches talking about how their classes were going. The bell rang and went back to their classes until they meet up again after school. The girls met again when school was out, Jubilee and Anna called their parents to let them know they were going to Central Park to hang out. They got to Central Park where they sat under one trees talking about school and then Jubilee went back to the conversation they were talking about this morning.

"What are these turtles like anyway," asked Jubilee.

Mikayla and Anna looked at each other while smiling, Anna was the first to speak.

"They are cool, they are training in ninjitsu just like we are," said Anna.

"What are their names any way," asked Rachel not the least bit interested.

"Leonardo wears a blue ninja mask, Donatello wears a purple ninja mask, Raphael wears a red ninja mask, and Michelangelo wears an orange ninja mask," answered Anna.

Mikayla was snickering when Anna said Raph's name they looked at her confused.

"What's so funny," asked Rachel confused.

"Well one of the turtles, Raphael remains me of you because you both have an ultra-ego and anger management issues," explained Mikayla still laughing.

Rachel was sitting next to Mikayla, reached over, and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow," moaned Mikayla rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't have anger management issues or an ultra-ego either," said Rachel angered by Mikayla's remark.

The others rolled their eyes at Rachel's remark trying to hide their snickers.

"Well, the others are cool, too," said Anna changing the subject.

"Rachel tell them about what's going on tonight," said Jubilee.

"Oh, yeah, tonight's when my band performs for an auditions concert. Record companies are going to be there because they are looking for fresh new bands. Each band performing has to play three songs from either the 60's or the present. It's going to so awesome," said Rachel with excitement.

"Rachel's band is going to be the last band to perform tonight. It starts at 7:00 p.m. and ends at 11:00 p.m.," said Jubilee.

"I reversed backstage passes for you guys so you don't have to worry about getting tickets," said Rachel handing the passes to Anna and Mikayla.

"Pick us at 6:30p.m. to go to the concert," explained Anna.

"That sounds great," said Rachel.

"Rachel what songs are you guys going to be performing tonight at the concert," asked Anna.

"We are going to be performing Demons by Imagine Dragons, Signal Fire by Snow Patrol, and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," explained Rachel feeling confident about the songs she picked out to play at the concert tonight.

Jubilee and Anna both called their parents they were coming home. They continued to talk about the concert all the way to their apartments. In the sewers, Mikey was still gloating over saving Mikayla and his brothers were getting annoyed especially Raph.

"Yeah bros who was right about saving a girl," asked Mikey laughing.

Raph walked up behind Mikey smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow," moaned Mikey rubbing his head.

"For the hundredth time, yes, you were right, would you shut up about it now. We get it you guys are 'best buddies'," said Raph frustrated.

"I can't believe Mikey was right and those girls were good fighters," said Don.

"Yeah it was like watching you and Mikey taking out the Purple Dragons on your own," explained Raph.

"Well at least we can trust them I mean they could become great allies," suggested Leo.

"I guess they could be good allies," said Don.

"Aw, it looks like Donnie likes Anna the older sister of Mikayla the girls we met last night," said Mikey-teasing Don.

"Yeah well you won't shut up about saving Mikayla," said Raph smacking Mikey in the back of the head again.

"Ow," moaned Mikey rubbing his head again.

Meanwhile, Anna and Mikayla were getting ready for the concert; they went out the apartment around 6:26pm waiting for Jubilee and Rachel to come pick them up. At 6:30pm they came to pick them as promised, driving towards the concert to support Rachel and her band. They made it to Madison Square Garden which was where the concert was held. The girls got out the car walking towards the backstage meeting the different bands going to be performing tonight plus Rachel's band.

Meanwhile, the turtles went on their patrol of the city, while out in the city they spotted the same armored car they saw last night. Following the vehicle was headed towards Madison Square Garden where the concert was held. They watched the vehicle pull into the parking lot, watching the Purple Dragons and Hun coming out the vehicle.

"Why would the Purple Dragons come here? I mean there's nothing they could possibly want," explained Donnie.

"Well let's follow them and find out," said Leo.

Meanwhile, Rachel's band was waiting to perform after the Hellraisers performance.

The announcer said, "Give it up for the Hellraisers…" the audience cheered as the band came out on the stage.

As the band was playing, the Purple Dragons had already entered the building along with the turtles. One of the Purple Dragons spotted them and they began to engage in fighting. The Hellraisers had finished and now Rachel's band was going up next.

"Now the last band performing tonight is the Punishers," said the announcer.

Jubilee, Anna, and Mikayla wished Rachel and her band good luck while they went onto the stage. The band was playing "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. In the lobby the turtles were putting the smack down on the Purple Dragons, except for Hun who was headed for the door leading to the backstage. The turtles followed Hun towards the backstage while back there they could hear the audience was getting down with the music. The turtles spotted Hun headed behind the stage background but they lost him. Searching for Hun's whereabouts, they stopped to watch the band playing.

"Does anyone else think they sound amazing," asked Raph.

The others ignored Raph while keeping their eyes open for Hun when Don pointed to a group of girls they had met and saved just the other night.

"Guys look over there on the other side of the stage aren't those the same girls we met last night," asked Don.

"Yeah, those must be their friends," answered Leo.

When they finished the song the audience roared in cheering and some people were whistling, the audience stopped and Rachel told the band they were going to play "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol. While singing and playing the song Hun was above the stage in the catwalk where the lights were and cutting the light just above Rachel. Everyone was enjoying the Punishers' performance Hun was still cutting the chord. Upon this transaction Donnie saw Hun cutting the chord.

"Guys look its Hun and he's cutting the chord to the light above the girl," said Donnie shocked.

"Oh shell," said Raph frustrated.

The chord snipped with the turtles looking up, Raph rushed over to grab Rachel before the light crushed her. Rachel had fainted from shock by being grabbed by Raphael. Anna, Mikayla, and Jubilee could not believe it was the turtles, but all Jubilee could do was be in shock. She could not believe a giant turtle had just saved her sister, though on the other hand she was trying to thank him but she could not find her voice. Rachel was starting to could too looking up at her rescuer happened to be a turtle and she was in just as much shock as her sister. Raph put her down and Rachel stood there with her arms folded from being saved looking at the four turtles. Rachel always hated being the damsel in distress and Raphael saving her made feel like a weak girl.

Rachel was about to talk when there was an explosion coming from where the EXIT sign was above the stairs led out the backstage area. The crowd of people was screaming away from the explosion. Coming out the smoke was the Foot Clan coming through the hole in the wall. The foundation the stage was giving way because of the explosion while was happening the stage background was starting to come down.

Pointing Rachel shouted, "Guys look out!"

They all saw the background starting to coming down; Leo, Mikey, Don, and Raph grabbed the girls' bridal style jumping off the stage coming down.

"Hang on to your shells guys," shouted Raph.

Landing safely on the ground with the ruined stage behind them the guys released the girls Anna, Mikayla, and Jubilee were thanking Don, Mikey, and Leo for helping them while Rachel looked at Raph not liking the idea being rescued twice in one day.

"I normally don't say thank you but…" before Rachel could finish the Foot Clan surrounded them.

Raph asked, "You were saying?"

"That was it," Rachel answered.

Both sides were waiting for either side to make their move.

Raph looked over to Rachel asking, "Ready to raise some shell?"

Rachel looked over to Raph answering, "You know it."

Rachel grabbed one of the sais coupled to Raph's belt. Running into the fight with the Foot Clan while the others just looked at each other in amazement, but they too were ready to fight. Raph went over to help Rachel while the others band together to defeat the Foot Clan. While Raph and Rachel were taking the Foot Clan left to right, Leo and Jubilee were cornered by the Foot ninjas. Thinking fast Jubilee grabbed one of Leo's katanas engaged in fighting the ninja then they went over to help Rachel and Raph. Meanwhile, Don, Anna, Mikey, and Mikayla were working together to take out Hun along with the Foot ninjas were still coming. Leo, Jubilee, Raph, and Rachel eventually took out half of the ninjas looking over in the direction to the others. They went over to help them fight off the Foot ninjas and Hun. Finally, the group had taken out Hun and the Foot ninjas. The turtles looked at the girls in amazement by the way the girls could fight.

"Okay, how did you guys learn how to fight like that," asked Mikey in shock.

"Yeah I mean you guys are good," said Don impressed looking at Anna.

"Thanks, you guys aren't bad yourselves," said Anna to Don.

Jubilee and Rachel handed back Leo and Raph's weapons.

Jubilee answered Mikey's question, saying, "Our father owns his own Martial Arts Studio. Rachel my twin sister and I have been training since we were four. We moved here to New York when we were six. We met Anna and Mikayla after school we ended up becoming our close friends along with them ending up training with us."

"Wait you guys aren't all sister," asked Leo confused.

"That's what my twin sister Jubilee said," explained Rachel rolling her eyes.

The girls rolled their eyes at Rachel's remark.

Raph said, "You guys seem to be attracting the wrong sort of people."

"Us!? No you're the ones who brought them here not us," explained Rachel frustrated.

"Hey we didn't bring them here, we followed them here. Before you start pointing fingers get your story straight," said Raph frustrated.

"Do you know why the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons come to the concert tonight," asked Donnie.

"Who knows why they came here," said Anna confused.

"I know why," said Mikayla.

Everyone looked at Mikayla, Leo asked, "Mikayla you know why they had come here?"

"Yes, remember last night we temporarily stopped the Purple Dragons operation. Tonight they must have followed us and they must have confused Rachel for Anna and me," explained Mikayla seriously.

"That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard," said Rachel folding her arms.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense really because if Hun and Purple Dragons confused Rachel for Anna or Mikayla. Then they're going to go after them for trying to stop their operation," explained Leo.

"Leo's got a point Rachel," said Jubilee in agreement with Leo.

"Whatever," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

Both sides walked away from the scene because in the distance they could hear police sirens coming to the place.

Raph looked over to his brothers, saying, "Man can you believe her."

His brothers rolled their eyes, the girls were heading out too.

"Man can you believe him," said Rachel looking over to her sister and her friends.

The girls rolled their eyes at Rachel's remark. When the police got there they arrested Hun and the Purple Dragons. The Foot Clan had already gone before the police arrived. The next morning, on the news the crimes had died down for now since the Purple Dragons and Hun had been arrested. For the great being behind these crimes was not yet finished. In a business complex having a clear view of Central Park was a man sitting behind a desk watching the news. The man was furious his plans had been foiled by these girls were fighting with the turtles. The man thought and had away to prevent them from ruining his plans once and for all.

Chapter 4: The One Woman Show

That afternoon, the girls were hanging out at Central Park talking about the Purple Dragons and Hun who had been arrested by the police last night. The fact, they were left puzzled about the Purple Dragons were going to hurt Rachel all because Anna and Mikayla were the ones who had stopped their operation temporarily any way. Anna, on the other wasn't surprise they would hurt her and her sister for crossing the line by getting involved with their operations even if they were doing the right thing. They changed the subject to the fact Anna and Mikayla were right about giant turtles living the sewers.

"You guys were right about the turtles," said Jubilee still in complete shock.

"Who cares if they were right I don't care about them especially the one wearing the red mask, even if he fights good," said Rachel frustrated.

The others rolled their eyes while Mikayla asked, "Why because it's like looking in a mirror?"

The others laughed; Rachel on the other hand, fuming at Mikayla's remark.

"You know I just realized something," said Anna.

"What's that," asked Jubilee.

"Homecoming is coming up and we don't have our dresses or even dates," finished Anna.

"You guys worry too much, homecoming isn't until Halloween and today is the 13th we have plenty of time until then," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

Rachel was not the least bit interested in the whole Homecoming business. To her it is a once in a life time dress to a once in a life time dance. While the others decided that tomorrow they would get their dresses and on Monday find dates to the dance. Meanwhile, back in the lair, the turtles were watching the news for a good chance to figure out the plans the Purple Dragon's crimes have been occurring throughout the city.

"I think we should go out to follow the Purple Dragons to figure out more about their plans," said Leo to the others.

"Sorry, Leo, I can't go out tonight I'm going to be working on a project that will come in handy in working on keeping track of the Purple Dragons operations," explained Donnie.

Alright, I guess it's going to you guys and me," said Leo.

Leo, Mikey and Raph were leaving the lair to go back to the abandoned warehouse where they watched Mikayla and Anna fight the Purple Dragons. Meanwhile, Rachel was going to practice at her father's Martial Arts Studio. When out of nowhere an armored car almost ran her over, it was the same vehicle that she had seen on the news on Friday morning. She decided to go in the dojo to go change into her ninja outfit and then follow it. At the same time, the turtles saw the armored car go pass the building they were traveling on when they were headed for the warehouse. Deciding to follow it into an alley that lead to the back entrance to the same warehouse that they were looking for. The vehicle stopped and the Foot ninjas came out the van with the Purple Dragons coming out the warehouse. The turtles were watching while wondering why the Foot was working together with the Purple Dragons. Out of nowhere a ninja whom happened to be not a part of the Foot Clan. The ninja was wearing a red and black suit with a black veil covered over the top of his/her nose and chin. The ninja was on top of the armored car roof. Leo this time noticed the ninja motioning to his brothers to look in his direction.

"Guys who is that," asked Leo.

"I don't know," answered Mikey.

The Foot was unloading the armored car with crates that had the military symbol but it had writing over top of it that read "Property of the Purple Dragons". The ninja silently got off the roof and began engaging in fighting the Foot knocking them left to right. The ninja was fast and light on his/her feet; the turtles were impressed with the ninja's fighting skills. The Purple Dragons were engaged in taking out the ninja but that plan back fired with them ending up on the ground unconscious. It seemed that every time the ninja would take out the Foot or Purple Dragons more of them were coming. The turtles went down to help out the ninja but Raph just wanted a taste of the action. Though by the time the turtles got down there to fight. The ninja had knocked out the last of the Foot and Purple Dragons by his/her self. The ninja looked over to see the turtles in front of him/her. The ninja engaged in fighting the turtles think that they were more Foot ninjas and they too were knocked on their shells.

"I thought you guys would be a challenge for me," said the ninja.

The turtles got up off the ground, Raph said, "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was not a challenge for you. I'll make sure to fix that problem.

Raph was taking his sais back out again and the ninja did the same when Leo jumped in to stop Raph.

"Thank you, Raphael, I'll take it from here," said Leo.

Before Leo could ask the ninja what he/she was doing here when Mikey talked first.

"You guys, I feel we might actually know the ninja," said Mikey.

"You think that way about everyone," said Raph.

"Wow, you guys really don't recognize me," said the ninja.

The ninja pulled off the veil leaving the turtles wide eyed because they could not believe it.

"Rachel!?" they said together.

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one," said Rachel laughing, continued, "You guys act as if you've never seen a girl fight before. Plus, if you want to know what I'm doing here I'll tell you."

The guys looked at each other, Leo asked, "Why did you follow them here?"

Rachel told them everything that happened before she got here and before they talked.

Raph laughed saying, "Wait you almost got ran over by the Foot and Purple Dragons."

Raph standing next to Rachel putting his arm around the back of her neck over her shoulder still laughing. Rachel fuming grabbed his arm pulling him off her back on to his on the ground.

The other snickered while Rachel fuming said, "Well if I ever walk in the middle of the street I'll make sure to wear reflectors."

Leo and Mikey were still snickering while Raph was still getting up from his sudden beat down by Rachel.

"So, Rachel you don't find it the least bit strange after Hun and some Purple Dragons were arrested that now the Foot Clan is working together with the remaining Purple Dragons," asked Leo.

"No, because just outside of Central Park there's this business building with the same armored cars that is always coming and going dropping off a package every time when my friends and I were hanging out. The guy Hun is the one going into the building dropping off a package. I'll show you where it is too," said Rachel.

Rachel started leaving with the turtles looking at each other and started to follow her. They continued to follow Rachel all the way to Central Park. Rachel saw them standing next to her and she pointed to the building that was just across the street from them.

"Rachel that's the building," asked Leo.

"Yes that's the building and look the same armored cars that the Purple Dragons have been using to do these crimes. We have to go inside the building and figure out what they are planning to do with the weapons that they have been stealing," explained Rachel.

"Why would the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons would be doing at this particular building," asked Leo.

"There's only one way to find out," said Rachel.

The turtles again looked at looked at each other and back at Rachel.

"So what do you suggest we do? I mean it's not like we can just knock on the front door and they let us walk right in," said Raph.

Rachel thinking had an idea saying, "Maybe we can."

Rachel running across the street towards the parked armored cars and she began driving away.

"Let's go after her," said Raph.

After Raph said that they could hear tires screeching around corners. They saw Rachel coming around the final corner and punching the gas all the way to the building entrance.

"Wait, what the shell is she doing," asked Leo.

"Where is she going," asked Raph.

As Raph asked they watched as Rachel drove the armored car busting down the entrance to the building.

"Wow!" they said together.

"Dude, that was totally awesome," said Mikey.

"Let's go and make sure she's okay," said Leo.

They rushed over to the armored car that was slammed into the building to find her getting out.

"Rachel have I ever told you how cool you are," asked Raphael in shock.

Rachel smiled saying, "No you have not."

"I'm totally considering it," said Raph.

"Guys we can talk later right now we have to get in there better were spotted," said Leo.

Rachel rushed over to the elevator pushing the button the turtles followed Rachel into the elevator and she pushed the button to the top floor.

"Now we are going to find out what is really going on," said Rachel.

"Now we what," asked Leo confused.

"We are going to the heart of the building and why we are going to the top floor. Are there any other questions," asked Rachel.

Once the elevator stopped on the top floor the Foot ninjas were waiting for them. Rachel engaged in fighting the Foot ninjas followed by the turtles. More and more Foot ninjas were coming but they continuously fought them. Finally they knocked out the Foot ninjas unconscious.

"You know if we die I'm blaming you for this," said Raph to Rachel.

"We made it through didn't we," said Rachel.

They followed the corridors towards a dead end with set double doors. They slowly opened one of the doors to find no one there.

"This seems way to easy," said Mikey.

"And before was so much easier," said Raph.

"I'm just saying why all of the Foot ninjas would be guarding this if there is no one here," asked Mikey.

"Well he's not wrong," agreed Rachel.

Rachel walked over to the desk and sat in the chair hacking into the computer. Anna was not the only one who knows how to hack a computer. Rachel placed a flash drive into the computer's hard drive looking through all the files until she came upon information that seemed important. She downloaded the folder onto the flash drive.

"This makes no since, why would the Foot be guarding an empty room," asked Leo confused.

Maybe this is why," said Rachel looking at the computer.

The turtles walked over to look at the computer screen to see what Rachel was seeing.

"Look these are all the crimes that have been reported throughout New York and they are all mapped out over here. While these are other crimes that have not or are going to happen," explained Rachel.

"What the shell are you doing," asked Raph.

"Downloading this folder onto a flash drive to give Donatello to analysis it," said Rachel.

After the folder downloaded onto the flash drive she handed it to Leo. After Rachel handed it to Leo, they heard the elevator go off. They all hid in the room when they saw two men were walking into the room discussing business about something but whatever it was they could not hear it. They were talking for what seemed like hours on end eventually they left the room. Rachel and the turtles got out their hiding places.

"We've got to follow them to find out what they're doing," said Rachel.

"Wait we can't follow them, we don't even know what they were saying and at times I think they knew we were here," explained Leo.

"Yeah I'm just this once going to agree with Leo on this," said Raph.

"Look why even break into a building if we're not going to follow the bad guys to get the information that we need to take them down. Look you guys take the flash drive to Don while I go after them myself," explained Rachel frustrated.

"You can't do that," said Raph.

"Why not," asked Rachel.

"We need to first figure out who owns this building, what the owner is doing working with the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan, and why the owner has these plans that you just downloaded onto this flash drive," answered Leo.

Rachel rolled her eyes asking, "Okay I get it, what's our next move?"

"We need to get out of this building for starters and take this flash drive to Don," answered Leo.

They left the building going their separate ways at least Rachel did. The turtles followed Rachel just in case she wanted to do her own detective work. She went all the way to her apartment building after watching Rachel entering the lobby the turtles went to the sewers. Back at the lair, Donnie was still working in the lab working on his protect. Soon after Don heard his brothers walking into the lair, he came out to greet them.

"Hey Donnie, we need you to analysis this flash drive with information about the crimes happening throughout the city," explained Leo handing the flash drive to Don.

"May I ask how you retrieved this information," asked Donnie.

While Donnie was connecting the flash drive into his computer's hard drive to analysis the content file Rachel had retrieved. Leo and the others explained everything happened to them tonight.

"How did Rachel know about the Foot and the Dragons were working together. The owner of the business building is in liege with the Foot and the Dragons," asked Don.

"Rachel told us whenever her and her friends go to Central Park to hang out to see the vehicle Anna and Mikayla seen. Plus tonight the very same vehicles were parked just outside the building," answered Leo.

"I think I found something," said Don.

The others walked over to Don, Leo asked, "What is it Don?"

"I found the file Rachel downloaded onto the flash drive. The file not only shows information about the crimes but also a map shows the whole city plus the crimes were committed. There also appears to be a list of crimes that have not happened yet. I'll print this out and map out all the crimes happened plus the ones haven't," explained Don.

After printing out the information he went back to his lab to do further investigation. Meanwhile Rachel was in Jubilee's room telling her about happened to her tonight while Jubilee was sitting at her desk doing her homework. After Rachel finished her story, Jubilee agreed with what Leo had told Rachel about how it was ridiculous to follow someone who has a feeling you are there.

Jubilee said, "Leo's right about telling you not to go following someone especially if he/she felt you were there."

Rachel was fuming about Jubilee agreeing with what Leo had said to her.

"Yeah, the only reason you would say it because you like Leo," said Rachel.

Jubilee fuming now with what Rachel had said though Rachel not wrong about her liking Leo though.

Defensive Jubilee said, "That's not true, besides the only reason you said it because you know we aren't wrong. If you had been spotted and they pretended not to notice you and if you would have followed them right into a trap and you know it's true."

"Whatever," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

Rachel fuming not wanting to argue with her sister closed her sister's room door going into her own. She went onto her computer with the flash drive she copied the information about the crimes were happening throughout New York in the building she visited tonight with the turtles. She had used two flash drives when downloading the information. She wanted to do her own investigation about building in league with the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons. She opened the files from the flash drive to discover crimes already happened but have not yet. Printing off the information from all the crimes, she stayed up all night trying to figure out the criminal pattern. While trying to figure out the connection between these crimes waves throughout the city.

Chapter 5: Uncovering The True Plan

The next morning, Donnie called his brother to come into his lab telling them about his discovery about the criminal patterns occurring the past months.

"Hey, Donnie what is it," asked Leo.

"I figure out the pattern about the crimes currently from the information Rachel provided. This here is the cluster of crimes that happened, they seem to be in a mile radius of each other," explained Don.

"What about the new crimes not happened yet," asked Leo.

"I predict, if the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons are going to be robbing one of the buildings in this cluster here on the map then this building will be the place," explained Don pointing to the next crime location.

The others were in shock about the building they said together, "The TCRI building!?"

"What would the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan possibly want from the TCRI building? Donnie upon looking at the downloaded files did you find anything hinting want it is they want from the building," asked Leo confused.

"Well upon looking at the information there aren't any plans about what they would want to get anything from TCRI," explained Donnie.

"Maybe the Purple Dragons aren't going to steal anything from it. Besides there isn't any information they are going there anyway," suggested Raph.

"There isn't anything suggesting there isn't," suggested Mikey.

"Guys tonight we going to do a stake out TCRI," explained Leo.

"A stake out is there going to be steak…" asked Mikey, Raph walked up behind Mikey smacking him in the back of the head, "…Ow," moaned Mikey rubbing his head.

"Shell for brains," said Raph.

"Mikey a stake out is when you are scoping the area it has nothing to do with actual steak," explained Don.

At the same time Rachel stayed up all night looking up information about the building and who owned it. The connections it had with the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan. Rachel came to the conclusion as Don looking at the information about the crimes they were going to make TCRI the next target for their crimes but why? Rachel had gotten down to the same deduction Donatello had about the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan steal from the TCRI building. While Rachel in mid-thought about why the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan when someone knocked on her bedroom door. Getting up from her bed, she picked up all the papers placing into a folder and placing it under her pillow. Rushing over to the bedroom door she opened it to find Jubilee, Anna, and Mikayla behind it.

"What do you guys want," asked Rachel.

"We are going to the mall to get our costumes for the homecoming dance. We wanted to know if you wanted to come along," asked Mikayla.

Rachel rolled her eyes, saying, "Okay I'll come with you guys under one condition."

Jubilee, Anna, and Mikayla asked together, "What's that?"

"What if I told you we were able to figure out the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan's plans about where they are going to strike next," suggested Rachel.

The girls just looked at each other thinking about how Rachel could have possibly have gotten this information. Especially when the police and the FBI didn't have anything about these crimes throughout New York. Anna spoke to Rachel first.

"How would you know about where and when the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan are going to make their next move," asked Anna.

"Because information on my flash drive I got from the building we see everytime when we go to Central Park. Last night, I met the Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo and we went into that building. I helped them with the information but I wanted to know exactly what's been happening throughout our city. I think we should do go to the TCRI building and steak that place out tonight to figure out what's really going on," suggested Rachel.

The girls were shocked about what Rachel said about what she'd done.

"I think that's the best thing you've said makes sense," said Mikayla with excitement.

"Okay fine we will go to the building tonight as long you go with us to mall like you promised," suggested Jubilee.

"I promised I would didn't I," asked Rachel.

"Rachel, you have to do you had to go to the homecoming dance with us but with your date to the dance," explained Anna.

Rachel rolled her eyes saying, "Okay fine but I'm picking the person I want to go with to the dance. Not someone you all are going to pick out, understand, guys I'm not joking. I'm seriously not kidding."

"We swear," said Jubilee, Anna, and Mikayla together.

They ended up going to the mall with her sister and her friends and Rachel enjoying herself especially when Mikayla fell on her but when walking on a skirt had fallen on the floor. The girls found their costumes for the dance they wanted to dress up as except for Rachel who could not find the costume she wanted wear to the dance. The girls tried to help her find the costume but it was not the one she wanted.

"Guys don't worry about it I can make my own costume. I mean I made this shirt with my band symbol. Plus while you guys were trying on different costumes I got different fabrics for my costume," explained Rachel.

"You could have told us before we were looking for a costume for you," said Jubilee frustrated.

"Well it's a good thing we did because now I've some ideas about how I want to make my costume. Jubilee, I thought you wanted me to look for a costume plus I have not been complaining the whole time we're here," explained Rachel.

"You know, she's got a point," said Mikayla.

The girls went back to Rachel and Jubilee's apartment about the information Rachel retrieved from the building across from Central Park. They followed Rachel into her room while Rachel getting everything set up to explain everything she learned about the information she read and mapped out plus additional information the person who owns the building across from the Central Park. Mikayla, the last one to enter and closed the door behind her.

"Okay Rachel enlighten us about the information you uncovered," asked Anna.

"This map of New York, these red dots are the crimes have already happened and these black dots are the crimes have not. As you can see this cluster of red dots are where the majority crimes are happening. I predict the next crime will happen at the TCRI building which is what this blue dot represents. Now the owner of the building across from Central Park belongs to the man named Oroku Yoshi the company is called Multiverse Inc. This man Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and I were seeing him talking to an unknown man in his office. We have to go to the TCRI building to figure out exactly what's going on, if it's a target or decoy for something else," explained Rachel.

"I agree Rachel but we should have a plan before we go there just in case it's a setup," suggested Jubilee.

The girls were coming up with a game plan how they were going to stake out the TCRI building and they were going to look for when they were there. At the same time the turtles were doing the same thing. The full moon out on this clear night, the girls were heading towards the TCRI building they made it on the building across the street from it. While the girls were waiting for the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan to show up they didn't have to wait long because the Foot soldiers jumped onto the same building the girls were on. The girls were surrounded by the Foot soldiers they pulled out their weapons and the Foot ended up engaging in fighting them. Meanwhile on the rooftops the turtles were headed towards the TCRI building when reached the building the girls were on to discover the Foot soldiers were fighting the girls.

"Boy, these the girls keep attracting the wrong attention every time we see them," said Raph pulling out his sais.

"Well whatever they're figuring out they must be getting too close. Let's help them," answered Leo pulling out his katana.

The turtles jumped in to help the girls, working together they were taking out the Foot soldiers one by one like the moth to the flame. More Foot soldiers just kept coming; Don and Anna were working together in taking out the Foot when Anna got way too close to the edge the building. Anna kicked one Foot soldiers landing away from the edge the building. Again Anna was dodging the Foot soldiers when Anna ended up back at the edge the building when upon dodging the Foot soldiers. When one the ninjas kicked Anna off the building, the others heard Anna screaming while falling off the building. Don closer to Anna, he rushed over grabbing her arm to stop her fall. The others rushed over to help Anna and Don to keep the Foot away from them. While they were fighting Don pulled Anna back onto the building holding her in his arms.

"Anna are you okay," asked Don concerned.

"Yeah thanks Donnie," answered Anna smiling up at him.

Meanwhile the others were fighting off the Foot soldiers left to right knocking them out one by one. Finally they defeated the Foot soldiers after for what seemed like hours. The turtles looked over at the girls in amazement they kept attracting the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons every time they met each other.

"How is it every time we meet either the Purple Dragons or the Foot Clan are fighting you," asked Raph confused.

"How should I know? Wait I know why ever since your brother saved Mikayla, Anna, and when we were fighting them at my concert. When I almost got ran over by the Foot. They think we are fighting with you guys because you guys seem to know a lot about them. Which is a lot more then what we know," answered Rachel frustrated.

"Well how do explain tonight were you guys were just conveniently passing through and you guys were just conveniently being attacked by the Foot," asked Raph frustrated.

"I'm going to have to agree with Raph on this. Why did the Foot attack you guys again tonight," asked Leo.

"Okay remember, yesterday night when we went to the building across from Central Park," asked Rachel.

"Yeah I remember," answered Leo.

"Well after when I went home I decided to do my own research about the building and what connections it had between the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons. I figured out the name of the company is Multiverse Inc. and the owner is Oroku Yoshi. He owns 20 companies across Japan and they specialize in making weapons for the military. It makes no sense to me why they would be stealing military weapons if they were a company who supplies in weapons. I looked at the information I downloaded onto the flash drive last night looked at the map of the crimes…," Rachel was interrupted by Raph.

"Wait how were you able to look at the downloaded information on the flash drive when you give it to Leo to give it to Don," asked Raph confused.

"When on the computer downloading the information for Donnie the same time I placed my own flash drive into the computer's hard drive along with another one I bought. I knew you guys were going to be following if I was enable figure out what's going on at the building we broken into last night. I was unable to figure out exactly why they would come to the TCRI building I told my sister and friends about what I just told you right now. That's why I wanted us to come here to do a stake out the TCRI building to figure it out," answered Rachel.

"Wait guys Oroku Yoshi doesn't the name sound familiar to you guys," asked Leo to his brothers.

"The Shredder," they said together shocked.

The girls just looked at each other then back at them wondering who this Shredder guys was and how their friends knew him.

"Who's this Shredder guy," asked Mikayla curious.

"The Shredder is our enemy, a man who had killed Hamato Yoshi our Master Splinter's master who worked for the Utroms as a Guardian. The Utroms are an alien race transporting the Shredder who happens to be an Utrom himself. Any way the Shredder thought he would be able to get information about the Utroms and when Master Yoshi refused to give the Shredder what he wanted. The Shredder killed Master Yoshi but Yoshi's last words were 'he who lives without honor will end without honor'. We thought the last time we fought the Shredder when April and Casey got married we finally gotten rid of the Shredder," explained Leo.

"It seems like every time we think we defeated the Shredder, he always seems to come back," explained Don.

"Yeah the guy just does not know when to stay down when we take him down," said Raph.

Mikey near the edge looking down with Mikayla who was standing next to him looking in the same direction. A white van pull up to the building, the Purple Dragons were coming out the armored car along with Hun.

"Dudes, you're not going to believe this but Hun's back and the Foot is with him," said Mikey.

"Yeah they're heading into TCRI," added Mikayla.

The others could not believe it; Hun back and now working with the Foot. They had to figure out what they wanted from TCRI. The turtles jumped off the building they were on followed by the girls following the Foot and Hun into the abandoned TCRI building. The reason being because the Utroms finally made it back to their Utrom home world. Silently they followed them throughout the building they wound up outside a genetics lab.

"What the shell would they be doing here," asked Raph.

"Why don't we ask them," answered Rachel pulling out sais.

Rachel not waiting for them to answer or come up with plan because she had a plan attack the Foot Clan while leaving one standing to ask them what they were doing here.

"Wait Rachel we need a plan of attack," Jubilee whispered.

"I have one attack," said Rachel walking into the room with the Foot and Hun.

Leaving the others to be rolling the eyes expect Raph smirking by her remark.

"I like the way this girl thinks," said Raph smirking following Rachel's lead.

Don, Anna, Mikayla, and Mikey followed after Raph leaving Leo and Jubilee to roll their eyes by their siblings' and friend's actions. They went after them finding them fighting the Foot with Hun fighting Raph and Rachel. Leo and Jubilee joined Raph and Rachel fighting Hun it did not take long for them to take out the Foot. Hun on the other hand always was hard headed to take down any way.

"Alright, Hun what are you doing," asked Raph.

"I don't have answer to you freaks and your girlfriends," said Hun.

The others shock it off though Rachel on the other hand fuming and Mikayla told the others to move back.

"Guys move back Rachel's going to blow," said Mikayla not joking.

"Oh no she has that look in her eyes, Rachel don't," said Jubilee.

Rachel kicked Hun in the gut hard enough he slammed against the wall. Rachel grabbed Hun's vest front pulling him a little closer to her with his eyes level with her's.

"You listen dirt bag and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I'm nobody's girlfriend and I sure as shell don't care if you want to talk to us or not. You are going to tell me why you're here in this abandoned TCRI building or I'll let my sais do the talking," Rachel said angrily.

"What a hot head," said Raph with his arms folded.

The others looked at him with wide eyes, while Rachel was interrogating Hun about who sent him or why he was here. The turtles looked at her with shock on their faces while the girls looked on like nothing was new.

"Uh, does Rachel always act this way," asked Don nervously to Anna.

"You have no idea, she's usually much worse," answered Anna to Don.

"Like how much worse are we talking about here," asked Mikey as nervous as Don.

"This one time at school Anna and Jubilee told me when they were sitting and talking these three senior boys came up to them. One of the seniors cut between Anna to talk to Rachel I'm not sure exactly what about but whatever the boy did to make Rachel angry enough to knock the senior hard enough to put him into the hospital. The senior had a concussion from being slammed to the floor, two black eyes, a broken nose, and broken arm," explained Mikayla.

"Dude Rachel's crazy," said Mikey even more nervous than before.

"Wow I'm wrong about Rachel, she's beyond hot head, she's insane. I kind of like it actually," said Raph smirking.

Finally after what seemed liked hours Rachel got Hun to start talking about how the Shredder used his resources to bail him out jail and how he needed the Utroms genetic technology to create a league of super beings to do his dirty work. To once and for all take out the Utrom's home world and the rest of the galaxies throughout the universe. The others could not believe it now the crimes were starting to make sense. The question remains who was the Shredder talking in his offices last night?

"With this technology my master will be able to make this possible," explained Hun.

"This won't happen we'll stop you," said Anna.

The others agreed with Anna though Hun laughed at them.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance stopping the Shredder," asked Hun laughing.

"We've taken the Shredder out numerous times and we've always come out victorious," answered Leo.

"You won't get away this Hun," said Mikey.

Hun still laughing said, "That's where you're wrong freaks I can get away with it you see this room is not the genetics lab. It's on the other side of the building this was all a distraction to keep you freaks occupied while the rest of the Foot soldiers get the Utrom technology. Even as we speak the Foot soldiers are loading up the rest of the technology into the van outside the building."

Jubilee and Leo looked out the window down to the street to see Hun was not wrong about the Foot loading something into the back the van.

"Guys the Foot are loading something in the back of the van," said Jubilee.

When Jubilee said that Hun took the chance to escape punching Rachel into the face. Pushing the others out the way, Raph went over to help Rachel up while leaning on Raph still rubbing her head still shaken up by the sudden beat down by Hun.

"We got to stop them," said Don.

"That's not going to be a problem, Donnie," said Rachel pulling out her sais, "Hun's mine."

The others ran after the raged Rachel by Hun mocking her and now knocking her to the floor while distracted. Rachel thought 'sure he decides to punch me and doesn't have the guts to finish the job'. They all made it out the building to find the van was driving away with Rachel chasing after it. With the others following close behind Rachel.

"Don what are you doing," asked Leo confused.

"I think we'll have better chances catching up to the van with some transportation," explained Don.

Using his shell cell to contact the Battle Shell was coming around the corner pulling up alongside the sidewalk. They piled into the vehicle, stopped to pick up Rachel, and she decided to go into it. Don and Anna were up front while everyone was sitting in the back. Rachel was looking around the vehicle impressed with the new set of wheels. Rachel panned her eyes towards a motorcycle in the back and fell in love with it.

"Raph is that your motorcycle," asked Rachel.

Raph looked at her confused, "Yeah it is why?"

"Sweet motorcycle though if you ever want to work on it I could give you some ideas about the air resistant's or whatever. My dad and mom let me buy a motorcycle it's a 73' Ironhead Hardtail Chopper the paint job I did along with the mechanics. The reams and gas tank are black with the reams bronze metallic colored spider-webs along with the top of the tank. The sides of the gas tank painted bronze colored skulls with a wing behind the skulls. Though my parents won't let me ride it to school but they let me ride to my friends and other places," answered Rachel.

"That's cool I do all of the…" Raph was interrupted by Mikey laughing with Mikayla.

"Aw, look Mikayla, the hot heads are having a moment together," teased Mikey.

"Yeah I've never seen Rachel talk to any guy this long without her fist coming into contact with their face," teased Mikayla.

While they were laughing Raph and Rachel reach up behind Mikey and Mikayla smacking them in the back of their heads.

"Ow," moaned Mikey and Mikayla.

"Shell for brains," said Raph and Rachel.

"Guys try and focus on the task at hand like trying to stop Hun and the Foot," said Leo.

Don pulled the Battle Shell alongside the wan trying to push it off the road. Both vehicles were competing for the road and damage to both vehicles was minimum. Don one last time slammed into the vehicle as hard as he could for it went off the side the road rolled over on its side on the sidewalk. Luckily, no one was around to get hurt on the road and sidewalk. They got out the Battle Shell rushing over towards the van. Raph, Rachel, Jubilee, and Leo went towards the back the vehicle while Don, Anna, Mikayla, and Mikey went towards the front the vehicle. Don, Anna, Mikey, and Mikayla saw no one was in passenger or driver's seat while Leo, Jubilee, Raph, and Rachel opened the back doors to find there was nothing in the back.

"Guys there's no one driving the van," said Don.

Before Don pulled his head out the window underneath the steering wheel was some kind of devise. Grabbing it, pulling it out wondering exactly what it is used for though had an idea about how Hun did it but was interrupted by Leo.

"Yeah, there's nothing in the back the van and no Utrom technology, either," said Leo.

Don realized what the devise was use for he said, "Guys, I know what this devise was used for this van we had taken down was being remote control in others words a decoy. While we found this vehicle the real vehicle with the Utrom technology inside headed for the Shredder."

The others were wide eyed about how smart the Purple Dragons plans were becoming each time they met them. Even worse the Shredder will have the technology he will need to make whatever the machine was used for what was the Shredder planning to do.

"Something is bugging me," said Leo.

"What's that," asked Don.

"The whole thing seems way to out the water for me," answered Leo.

"How do you mean," asked Jubilee.

"The weapons being stolen from military shipments and now stealing technology from an Utrom genetics lab, all this doesn't add up. Rachel said the Shredder has weapons companies throughout Japan and now here for the military. I mean why steal weapons when you house in weapons," answered Leo.

"You know I don't really think they were after the weapons to begin with," explained Anna with the others looking at confused she continued, "Think about it, this always happens in crime movies where you think the criminal mastermind steals one thing when he's really after another. If the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan were just stealing the weapons to make it seem as though that's what they were after when really what we found out tonight they were really after the Utrom's genetics technology. It sounds way too much like a 'super soldier' military operation now."

The others just continued to look at Anna wide-eyed still not following what she was saying except Don who started to speak.

"Guys Anna's got a point about the weapons being a cover up for the Utrom's genetics technology and the idea an army of superhuman beings. I mean the Shredder has always wanted power to control and a superhuman army would be perfect," explained Don.

The others looked at each other wide-eyed by the thought the Shredder creating a superhuman army it was bad enough the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan were out causing mayhem and destruction throughout the city the thought the Shredder creating superhumans was bad. They had to figure out the crimes not happening yet and try to figure out which ones would be the real target to the Shredder's crimes and which were not. They all climbed back into the Battle Shell driving the girls back to their apartments before the guys went back to their home. Now the Shredder back in New York they had to work with the girls to try and take out their archenemy again.

Chapter 6: World or Homecoming Crisis

The next morning, Rachel and Jubilee were getting ready for school when they turned on the news to see the accident with the decoy van the turtles and them had taken out last night with the Battle Shell. The talk about Utrom technology being stolen never came up but there was talk about a genetics lab in Midtown was robbed last night by some ninjas which the girls knew were the Foot Clan. They were robbing two places in a single night which explains why they needed the decoy van to begin with preventing them from following the van with the Utrom technology and to keep the busy while they went to Midtown to rob another genetics lab. They turned off the TV before walking out the apartment headed towards Mikayla and Anna's apartment to tell them about what they saw on the news.

"Did you guys see the news this morning," asked Jubilee shocked.

"Yeah we did about the Foot robbing the genetics lab in Midtown," answered Anna shocked too.

"You think the guys are surprised too about the Foot stealing from another genetics lab while we were at TCRI," asked Mikayla.

"Probably," mumbled Rachel to Mikayla frustrated.

They walked all the way to school theorizing about the Shredder's plans for how he was going to enforce his plans for world domination. Back in the sewers, the turtles had watched the news too and were really angered by them being toyed with by the Purple Dragons and the Foot.

"I can't believe Hun was actually using his head though half the time we had been fighting him I never knew he had one," explained Raph punching his bag.

"I've been relooking over the crimes from the information Rachel had generously provided for us and Midtown genetics lab was on the list though I should've know they were going to steal from both places," explained Don looking at the map.

"Don, no one's blaming you for not knowing about the genetics lab being robbed. We didn't know when they were going to steal from there the same night as TCRI. We'll be ready for them tonight we'll break up into teams to stake out the buildings going to be the next targets," explained Leo.

"Well, it appears they would have to steal from the genetics lab in Soho and the technology lab in the West Village," explained Don not taking his eyes off the map.

"Alright, tonight Raph, Rachel, Jubilee, and I will stake out the technology lab in West Village while Mikey, Mikayla, Don, and Anna will stake out the genetics lab in Soho," explained Leo.

They agreed and they sent a message to the girls about where they were going to meet them with the Battle Shell. When school was out the girls looked at their phones to see they each got a text message from the guys about where they were going to meet them tonight for they got a break in the crimes. The girls were headed to the Central Park while Jubilee and Anna called their parents to let them know where they were going. When they reached Central Park they did their homework while Mikayla was trying not to think about the crimes happening throughout the city talking to them about not being able to find a date to homecoming the same thing happening to the others though Rachel didn't even ask anyone even though she promised she would. Rachel was more angered about them talking about homecoming at a time like this.

"I can't believe you guys are worried about the stupid homecoming dance when the Shredder's planning something big to destroy New York our home and you're going to be talking about something not even worth talking about," asked Rachel frustrated.

"Rachel we're all concerned about what's happening but I want to talk about something else for a change plus didn't you ask anyone," asked Jubilee.

"No I didn't why is it a problem," answered Rachel with her arms folded.

"Dude, you promised you would ask someone to the dance," said Mikayla.

"Yeah the guys I was going to ask already had dates or were going out with someone," explained Rachel.

"Excuses, excuses," said Mikayla.

"You know if you guys are worried about not getting dates to the dances why don't you ask the guys to go with you," explained Rachel rolling her eyes at them.

"You know I never thought about it," said Anna finished with her math homework now working on her science.

"Well now it's all settled about you guys are going with to the dance can we try and figure out who the Shredder was talking to the night Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I were in the building across the street," asked Rachel switching topics.

They again theorized about who it was in the building talking to Oroku Saki when Rachel, Raph, Leo, and Mikey were in the building but nothing stood out to them as to who it could be. The girls went home Jubilee and Anna called their parents telling them they were on their way home. Back in the sewers, the guys were in the garage going into the Battle Shell to pick up the girls meanwhile the girls got their ninja outfits on opening and closing their windows going up onto the roof. They met each other at the place where the guys were to meet them. Few minutes later, the girls saw headlights pulling up into the alley and a figure rushing over to them or Mikayla. Mikayla felt strong arms wrap around her into a hug when the figure let go she looked up to see it was Mikey. She smiled up at him with him smiling back at her while the others rolled their eyes at what had happened. They all climbed into the Battle Shell with Don and Anna up front navigating with the others in the back. They pulled into an alley a couple blocks from the genetics lab in SoHo with Don, Mikayla, Anna, and Mikey got out going to the roof headed for the lab while Leo, Jubilee, Rachel, and Raph took the Battle Shell to the West Village.

Jumping on and off the rooftops Don, Anna, Mikayla, and Mikey made it to the building across from the genetics lab waiting to see what would happen. Don and Anna were keeping a look out while Mikey and Mikayla were talking to each other about school for Mikayla and training for Mikey plus talked about comic books and their other favorite pass times.

"Mikayla, I met to ask you the time I saved from the Purple Dragons, you like to skate board," asked Mikey.

"Yeah, Rachel and I go to my dad's skate park to practice our tricks for competitions. We work together as a team but most the time we compete individually," explained Mikayla.

"Dude that's totally cool. Have Rachel or you ever won," asked Mikey interested.

"Totally, especially when we're paired up we may have our differences at times but we're able to work together when it comes down to competing. I've gotten 6 first place trophies, 2 second place, and 1 third place because it was my first time ever entering and I was really nervous," explained Mikayla.

"Rock on dudette, maybe you and me can skate board throughout the sewers sometime," offered Mikey.

"Sounds totally cool and it's a rush you can't get anywhere else," explained Mikayla smiling.

"No you can't," agreed Mikey.

Mikayla thought about telling Mikey about the homecoming situation but thought this was not the best time though they were talking about other things.

"Hey, Mikey can I ask you something," wondered Mikayla nervously.

"Sure, what is it," asked Mikey.

"Well there's this homecoming dance which happens to be on Halloween and costumes are allowed. Would you be able to go to the dance with me," asked Mikayla with her heart pounding almost out her chest.

Mikey was not sure why Mikayla was being nervous for and not sure about what the homecoming dance was about. He liked dancing plus the night would be on Halloween and costumes were allowed his brothers and him would be able to go to this homecoming dance.

"Mikayla, we can come well I'll go with you plus it'll be on Halloween the only time year where my brothers and I can walk around without people freaking out about our looks," explained Mikey.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at the high school which I'll write down the address and name the school for Don to look up the direction for you guys," explained Mikayla excited.

Mikayla wrote down everything she could think about the school for Don to find it and handed it to Mikey. Anna and Don were not paying attention to Mikayla and Mikey's conversation. They continued to keep watch when Anna thought about what Rachel said which was a first time for her to listen to anything about what Rachel says. She looked over at Don then cleared her throat which made him look at her.

"Donnie can I ask you something," asked Anna.

"Sure Anna what's up," asked Don.

"Well there's this dance we're having at school on Halloween from 7:00pm to 11:00pm and would you go to the dance with me," asked Anna.

"Well sure I'll be happy to accompany you on the dance," answered Don smiling.

"Great, thanks Donnie," said Anna smiling back.

"You're welcome, Anna," said Don.

They looked back at the building to find out a white van had pulled up to the side the road with the Foot Clan climbing out heading into the building. Anna and Don told Mikey and Mikayla the Foot entered the genetics lab they jumped off the building entered the building with the Foot. They quietly went on either side the door looking in seeing they were stealing equipment full of different animal DNA which was making what Anna talk about actually happening but it won't if they stop them. Don was leading the group they went into the room stealthy before jumping them. They were attacking them when one them was getting away with the viles of DNA when Mikayla saw him leaving, pressing her nunchaku converting it into a kusarigama throwing the chain wrapping it around his arms and chest pulling him then throwing him against the wall. Mikey liked Mikayla's double weapons joining her side while knocking out the ninjas.

"Mikayla, I like you're nunchakus converting into kusarigama chains," said Mikey knocking out two with a split kick.

"Thanks Mikey, Anna had modified my weapons which was my idea for the kusarigama chain but she modified it," explained Mikayla knocking three with the ninja wrapped up in the kusarigama chain.

"You're welcome, Donnie you should do the same to my nunchakus too," said Mikey upper cutting a goon.

The Mikey, Don, and the girls were fighting the off the ninjas with ease until without knowing it the ninja with the bag full of animal DNA had escaped into the white van. Meanwhile, in the West Village Raph, Leo, Jubilee, and Rachel were staking out the technology lab on the building cross from it. Don had texted Leo a message saying the DNA in the genetics lab was stolen without them knowing it and they were headed for the West Village. Leo got upset another bust on the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons had resulted in another failure hopefully they would have better luck here than all the other times. Jubilee looked over to see Leo was frustrated and wanted to ask him what was wrong.

"Leo what happened," asked Jubilee concerned.

"The Foot ninja had grabbed animal DNA while fighting Don, Mikey, Anna, and Mikayla right under their noses. This is the third time the mission has been a bust plus we still have no idea about what the Shredder has been planning," explained Leo frustrated.

"Leo it's not a complete loss I mean my sister helped get you the information about who's been behind these robberies plus we know where the Shredder has been hiding. If my sister had not gotten into the building to figure out the crime plans then we wouldn't be out here waiting for the Foot or the Purple Dragons to show to this building," explained Jubilee reassuring.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I still wish we knew more about the reason behind these crimes I mean there so random," said Leo confused.

"I agree though maybe that's the point the crimes being random there's no motive behind these crimes other than the fact most them are for his world domination plan while the others are to throw the police and the FBI off the trail to it's true point of origin," explained Jubilee.

"Yeah, that's true I want to know who that guy was talking to the Shredder because from I could make out his voice sounded familiar," explained Leo in thought.

"You'll figure out," reassured Jubilee still looking at the building.

Rachel was twirling her sai not looking in any direction just staring getting frustrated with the waiting and Raph was feeling the same way except he was pacing back and forth.

"Why don't we just leave already nothing's going to happen so let's just call it a night," complained Rachel not looking over at Leo or Jubilee.

I vehicle was pulling up to the building after waiting for hours it felt like for Rachel and Raph mainly who were wanting to hit something already. Jubilee and Leo were smiling at each other after Rachel said that.

"Are sure about that Rach," asked Jubilee to her sister smiling.

"They just showed up didn't they," asked Rachel rolling her eyes at Jubilee nodding, "I should've said something hours ago."

They watched as the Purple Dragons get out of the vehicle along with Hun which made Rachel very happy because she had an old score to settle with Hun and was going to enjoy this. Leo and Jubilee turned around to face Raph and Rachel.

"Okay remember the plan," asked Leo.

Raph and Jubilee nodded in acknowledgement Rachel on the hand pulled out sais twirling them in her hands walking past them.

"Enough talk let's just do this already," answered Rachel jumping off the roof heading into the building with the others following.

"That's my sister for fight first ask questions later," explained Jubilee rolling her eyes.


End file.
